The present invention relates to a computer-based system and method by which a multiplicity of users may perform a variety of transactions through a system operator. More particularly, the invention relates to such a system and method which includes distributed decision-making capability to enhance transaction speed and redundancy.
Various computer-based systems have been proposed to allow a multiplicity of users to perform selected transactions. For example, systems have been implemented whereby a system operator will, on behalf of a consumer, pay bills rendered to the consumer by a billing entity. The payment itself may take various forms, including a consolidated check or an electronic funds transfer. At least one such system, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,113 to Kight et al., effects electronic funds transfer utilizing the Federal Reserve automated check clearing house (ACH) system. At least one other such system, i.e., that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,501 to Lawlor et al., utilizes the bank automatic teller machine (ATM) network.
Other computer-based systems have been proposed which allow consumers to order a variety of goods and services. Such systems generally include a remote telecommunications device functionally connected to a computer facility. The consumer selects the desired goods or services on the telecommunications device, which transmits this information to the computer facility. The computer facility notifies the provider of the desired goods or services that an order has been made. Examples of systems by which a consumer may order various goods or services are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,028 to Gorog, U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,156 to Shavit et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,858 to Schlafly.
Many of the above systems are designed to be utilized with a personal computer. While personal computers are becoming more commonplace, most people still do not have a personal computer at their disposal. In fact, many individuals remain somewhat uneasy about using a personal computer.
Other systems utilize a "screen phone" device distributed by the system operator. While these devices may be somewhat easier to use than a personal computer, many consumers still find their use relatively difficult. As a result, such consumers are deterred from using the overall system.
In addition, prior art systems generally tend to access the entire database of consumer information when deciding whether a particular transaction is allowed. In other words, a central computer facility having detailed consumer account and demographic information is accessed in order to determine whether the consumer is permitted, for example, to pay a bill. Thus, the time required to make a validity decision regarding the transaction is significantly increased. In addition, a failure of the central computer will often result in the entire system being "down."